


Belle de jour

by cxm929966643



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxm929966643/pseuds/cxm929966643





	Belle de jour

曹丕医生从来不避讳“欢迎下次光临”这全世界的病人都唯恐的六字，他脸上还挂着笑容，在走廊经过的护士小妹眼含春情的注视下不疾不徐地带上门。有一种人，人品和医德都不怎样，写作医生读作禽兽，唯二资本即有钱长得俊，便可碾压你灵魂。即使他不说，也会有人（大多为女性）趋之若鹜，甚至为此故意搞点小病小痛，什么夫妻性/生活不和谐啦，家里的布偶小可爱又出去和野男人鬼混生出丑逼啦，他一记春风拂面笑容就是最强的药剂，无需赘言，出了曹医生咨询室这个门，收下对方一句狗模狗样的“欢迎下次光临”，欲死欲仙的作态如同捡到美容院年卡。  
办公室里陈列不多，窗帘是白色的，有些薄。阳光是金色的，帘子遮不住它，漫上地板，是蜂蜜一样的质感，映得房间暖融融，像焐在蜜罐子里。桌子上有根笔，一摞处方单子，右手边搁着玻璃杯，左上角放着曹医生和他男朋友的合照，双双穿白大褂。他男朋友面容端丽，心细的小护士会觉得面善，竟像是管理层那位不苟言笑的领导，姓司马，并不常来他们科室。

曹医生看着对面坐着的人，笑出了声。  
“So,”医生合上笔帽，薄唇抿出淡笑，极其和蔼可亲，尤为妇女之友。不足以颠倒众生，但改善医患关系绰绰有余。“how are you,baby?”  
“说人话。”对方说。  
他摘了眼镜，金边，眼镜腿镶了一圈浮夸的细钻，平光的，除了装逼以外毫无用处。折好，然后别到大褂右侧胸口口袋沿上，双手交握放在桌上，上半身前倾，正襟危坐。  
“宝贝，你感觉怎么样？”曹医生的声音低哑，发人情动，司马怀疑他平时跟患者小妹妹都这么说话。  
司马用上挑眼尾的余光恩泽他一眼，字正腔圆，“I’m fine,thank you.”  
医生的笑容迟疑了两秒，“……………非要抬杠是吧你。”

“来查岗啊？”  
曹丕全身陷到椅子里，外套开敞，胸肌勒出衬衫一道道平行的褶。这方寸的地是医生全身最精致的园囿，他的脑袋经常在此栖息，隔着一层皮肤骨血和一道道衬衫褶痕听主人的心跳，总安稳有力——司马移开目光，强行把思维从那方面拽回来。  
“我还不如去妇产科挂职，省的你一天到晚疑神疑鬼。”语气酸巴巴，欸，又给自己脑补什么戏了。  
“可拉倒吧，说得好像少妇你就没碰过一样——我几时说是查岗来的？”司马瞳眸里浮出九分眼白，“我身体不舒服，全身酸。”  
“这个季节湿气重，你工作起来没个度，难免伤筋动骨。我帮你按按。”曹医生说着就起身绕到司马背后去就他瘦削秀致的一对肩膀，牵引他站起来，到隔帘后头的床上去。“免费按背，还带捏脚，不收你钱。”  
司马主任心下一凛，好啊曹二，敢情开私灶开到医院来了，还以为自己抱上了不得的富二代大腿了，三天两头送鸽子蛋大钻戒，谁知道那里头有多少个小妹妹一克拉的眼泪啊。  
病人十分惊吓，然后拒绝了他。  
曹医生深深凝视他一会儿，手在司马肋骨下三四指的地方轻轻一掐，后者猝不及防，蹙眉大力弓了下去。  
医生一副“我还不知道你G点”的欠揍样儿，引他到隔间去。虚掩的门无声搭上，锁扣含上锁舌，发出含糊暧昧的闷声。司马心里跟着咔哒一下，没来由的。山雨欲来。

 

慢慢的，司马感到一个湿漉漉的物体从背心一路向上延伸，一直舔到他颈间大动脉。他感觉到利器出鞘的寒芒。不是宽厚的掌心，也不是什么按摩工具，那是一个人的，舌头。  
他睁开渴睡的眼，抬起半个肩膀，语气里尽是恨不得将这个工作也不老实的人咬碎吞吃的嫌弃。  
“曹、子、啊……”遣词瞬间化作一个短促的单音，一根手指不知不觉从他腰下探入，在他咬着那人名字的第二个音时，遽然插了进去。  
“司马爷您叫我啊。”医生舌尖覆上他耳朵，在他耳边轻轻呵气，撩拨意欲明显，话里抑不住的笑意。司马感觉那个难以启齿的地方被人使力压了压，让他身体过电似的麻了大半。“小的伺候您可还满意？”  
说话间，医生嘴角扬了扬。两根手指。  
呃。司马一时没封住口，喉底溢出一声呻吟。曹医生的两根手指像追逐打闹似的在他内壁研磨开拓，司马感觉到自己埋在床单下的阳物一阵一阵热流涌过，正在不受控制地发生变化。  
“现在……是上班，时间。”他难耐地皱起眉，竭力把住喉关。拿裸背对着人说教太弱了，他别过头脸朝着对方，努力让自己的声音更沉稳有威严。曹医生突然笑了一下，俯身低头，攫住他的嘴唇，舌头欺入，从上颚到牙齿细细吻吮过，激起一串串电火花。  
“我在上班啊，你不就是我的病人。”  
他没再让他有机会背过身去。医生跪在床边，一手箍着他的病人的下巴，额头抵着额头，另一只手埋在被单下，被那个地方死死绞住，抽离不了。司马起初还一脸肃容，硬气挣扎一番，渐渐也在二少风月场练就的好吻技中软了身和心。  
司马扬着头同曹医生接吻，脖颈拉出流丽的线条，肩膀以下还平放在床上，看上去像一条跃出水面呼吸的人鱼。  
曹医生咬着司马的下唇，已经红肿起来了，新鲜空气钻入他们之间缝隙，让司马灵台短暂攫得一瞬清明。方才在两人口中翻搅的银丝还堪堪垂在唇角，亮晶晶的，曹医生没让它断掉。恶趣味。  
“宝贝，你要不要换个姿势？”  
他心疼他腰背脊骨，恋人比他大八岁，虽然有张风韵犹存的脸，身体的零部件却早已经步入而立之年，陪年轻的他玩年轻的游戏是要付出代价的。  
曹医生拉司马起来，顺手褪了他的长裤。平角内裤勾勒出硬物的形状，骨节分明的五指覆上去，引得对方一阵颤栗。  
医生将他内裤也扒下来，这回他赤条条地躺在他面前。瓷的皮肤白的床单，和他们以往做过的每一次都不同。没有繁多花样，房间里一丝二少喜欢的葡萄元素也无，一个安静纯白的咨询室。窗外鸟在叫，护士在门外的走廊匆忙经过，隔着一堵墙的房间里同事正沐浴着幽静午后的阳光打盹……人类之间的情爱有趣就在于，一点野路荤腥就能让他们异常兴奋。  
曹医生握住那东西，上下套弄一阵又胀大了些许。医生停了两秒，目光越过身下人一起一伏的胸膛，望进他缀满水光的眼里：“给你口？”  
司马挣扎着分出一丝清明去看表，距他进这个门已经过去半个小时了。催他，你要做就快点，我还得回去上班。  
医生果真单膝跪下，伏在他身边，张口去就。他那根宝贝要比人体体温高上几度，遇上温暖口腔，一个化学容器，让他顷刻间催化反应，就要在医生口中变化成新模样。  
司马抬起上半身去抚摸曹医生的背，医生站起身，一只膝盖抵在他双腿间，拉下裤链，硬挺的性器弹了出来，凶兽破笼而出。  
他们做过那么多地方，唯独，“宝贝，想试试在医院里做爱吗。”  
曹医生从办公桌抽屉里一堆五颜六色的糖果纸里摸出一个套，司马瞠目结舌，他知道请病人吃糖是曹二和病人交流时一贯的哄人手段，“有很多种口味呢。”他说。  
但套的口味只有一种。  
医生撕开包装，手上沾满润滑，在自己的分身上撸了两把，亮晶晶的，葡萄味儿。  
司马一动不动地看着对方浑身赤裸地朝自己走来，和过往的每一次不同，这一回，他得以耐心欣赏他俊俏的脸孔，一流的身材，年轻鲜活的阳具。  
是怦然。  
他胸口起伏，心脏狂跳，性器兀自挺立，那处经过曹医生刚刚的开拓已经变得濡湿温热，正吐纳着爱液待他入彀。  
医生硕大的性器在入口摩擦流连，他熟悉这具身体的每一方寸，每一方寸都为他所有。  
单人床，狭窄得很。他们紧紧相拥。侧入式。曹医生埋在司马的身体里，每一次挺入都得用劲搂住他，一不留神对方就会被撞掉下去。  
“你的腰还好吗宝贝。”曹医生的手在司马腰间来回揉捏，细肉无几两，伶仃不堪折，和他身体别处的锋利冷然不同，是曹医生最喜欢的地方。  
“你他妈，还，有脸问。”司马被操得说话断断续续，抬起脚的那一边腰已酸软无力，被强行支住，掐得内侧青紫斑驳。  
“那换个姿势，另一边。”医生的声音听起来很愉悦。  
“操，操你妈曹二。”  
医生果真保持着深嵌在他体内的姿势，翻了个面，在他另一侧腰眼揉着，“痛痛飞走！”  
“……你是不是傻。嘶——”司马瞪他瞪得狠了，鄙夷的眼神在猛然一撞之下骤地涣散开——给疼的，眼泪都冒出来了。  
曹丕医生一手掰住司马大腿，一手垫在他腰下技法娴熟地揉捏，不知是与他们正在做的事有关，还是曹医生的按摩手法当真高超，他每揉捏一处，司马的身体就软一分，接纳对方的程度也更深。身下抽插的迅猛和揉他腰的温柔，不知道他是怎么保持两种全然不同的频率的，却给他带来双倍快意，越是异样，越是令人兴奋。酥麻的快感从尾骨直窜头皮，司马终于撕开那层遗老的正经旧皮，断断续续叫出声。  
担架床晃得吱呀响，他们散乱的影子落在阳光里。

回去的时候司马在厕所门口遇到同事。  
“你干嘛去了？”陈群揉着肚子，没看见他汗湿的额发和遍布褶痕的长裤。  
“没什么，做了个大保健。”司马说。


End file.
